The Supernatural World
The Supernatural World — known in female form as Su-chan — is a vast and ancient primordial force whose existence predates that of time itself. It is both the location and the residence of where the mythological beings, including, but not limited to, Gods and Buddhas, Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels, and various otherworldly creatures dwell upon. In the later chapters of the fanfiction story High School DxD: Rise of the Solar God, the world becomes sentient, and its consciousness is fully unleashed after so many eons of being unaware. History After Izanagi-no-Mikoto abandoned and trapped his sister/wife Izanami-no-Mikoto in Yomi, the latter melded her consciousness with the ambiance of the Supernatural World, allowing her to manipulate the nature of the world and its surroundings. Several millennia later, the Shinto Goddess of the Sun; Amaterasu conceived a child from her power and the energies of the Sun. Fully aware of Izanami's entrapment; as well as her dark nature, Amaterasu sent her child to the planet Earth. The child would eventually be named Issei Hyoudou. Upon discovering the child and his whereabouts; and wanting to obtain her revenge against Izanagi for abandoning her, Izanami-no-Mikoto manipulated the power of the Supernatural World to bring troubling hardships to Issei. When Issei finally encountered Izanami in the realm of Yomi, the two were drawn into a battle that ended with Issei freeing the Goddess from her prison. Because of this, not only was Izanami finally free from Yomi; but her mind-link with the Supernatural World was destroyed. Unbeknownst to Issei, as a result of separating Izanami's mind from the ambiance of the Supernatural World, the world itself gained sentience, but with a broken 'mind' and an obsession towards Issei for setting its consciousness free. Developing a deep love and an excessive limerence for Issei Hyoudou, the Supernatural World manifests itself in the form of a mature human woman, and desires nothing more than to trap Issei forever within herself. 'Appearance' The_Supernatural_World_Awakens.gif Obsessive World.gif Ezgif.com-crop.gif Tumblr_niw9560Tup1r27025o3_250.gif|''"My sweet, cute Visitor ♥"'' Tumblr_on1793TvWa1w6letwo1_540.gif Tumblr_lc3liayQeQ1qealwto1_400.gif IMG_1361.gif The Supernatural World's true form is represented by the entire landmass of the realms of the multiple Heavens, and the various locations of the Underworld. When its consciousness travels to Issei's inner world, it is described as a multi-colored gigantic pillar of smoke-like energy. 'Personality' When Issei Hyoudou ejected Izanami-no-Mikoto out of the Shinto realm Yomi, the mind-link between the Goddess and the Supernatural World was destroyed. As a result, Izanami no longer had any control over the power of the Supernatural World, which allowed the latter to develop its own sentience. Although certain aspects of its behavior derives from Izanami, the Supernatural World possesses a completely separate and distinct mind, and is a completely different entity from the Shinto Goddess. One such trait it inherited from Izanami, was the facet of a yandere, a Japanese term that refers to an obsessive character who is madly in love with someone, often literally and violently so. Believing that Issei freeing Izanami from Yomi was meant to save only it from the Shinto Goddess' manipulations, the Supernatural World acquired an irrevocable obsession with him. 'Relationships' 'Issei Hyoudou' After its consciousness became overwhelmed by its obsessive love for Issei Hyoudou, the Supernatural World incarnated itself into a mature human woman. Upon taking this form, it displayed an eerily human-like feminine personality, openly referred to Issei as her Visitor, and became driven by a desire to smother and devour him until his light permanently dimmed. In addition to harboring an unrestrained amount of affection for Issei, the embodiment displayed a possessive nature; repeatedly telling him that he was hers and hers alone, and that there was absolutely no one in the entire Universe and beyond that loved him more than she did. She also told Issei that no matter what realm he went to; she would always be near. Despite her coquettish and 'lovey-dovey' nature, the female incarnation of the Supernatural World exhibited a blatant disregard for Issei's own feelings and well-being, and repeatedly dismissed his pleas for her to let him go after she trapped him in the inescapable realm of her consciousness. She also expressed a desperate and controlling side, and was against the very idea of Issei leaving her. The Supernatural World's desire to keep Issei all to itself was so strong that its female incarnation tearfully pleaded with him to stay within her and not to return to the Earth. She was also unable to travel anywhere outside of her true form's boundaries, a detriment that only strengthened her resolve to prevent Issei from leaving. When Issei willingly acknowledged both the planet Earth and the Supernatural World as his home, the latter's obsession with him deepened to an even greater level (though she later claimed to Issei that she was his true home; hinting at a slightly irrational jealousy towards the Earth). Though later on, its consciousness drifted away into the depths of its true form, with Issei's genuine acceptance rendering the sentient world sane. 'Quotes' *"Just stay here, Issei-dearest. Stay, my sweet Visitor." *"You have such a cute and adorable face, Issei. So sweet enough to devour." *(To Issei Hyoudou) "I just wanted to keep you. You're different than the dwellers that reside upon me. A-and you saved me, Issei. You freed me. I love you. I love you so much, that I want to keep you. Forever. You understand, don't you, Visitor? Please say yes." *"I wanted...no still want to keep you. All to myself. But having a Visitor who is angry with me would make me sad. I don't want you to hate me, Issei." 'Trivia' *The Supernatural World's first avatar is based on that of Missy, the female incarnation of The Master from Doctor Who, played by Scottish actress Michelle Gomez, or alternatively Kenya Rosewater, a character from Defiance, and Isobel Flemming, a character on The Vampire Diaries, with both of them portrayed by Canadian actress Mia Kirshner. Its other incarnation is based on the Shadow King in the form of Lenny Busker from Legion, played by Aubrey Plaza. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Location Category:Fanon female character